


Цвет настроения зелёный

by LaurielAnarwen, RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2019; тексты до PG-13 [15]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark
Summary: Тони и Стив — идиоты, так что Наташа придумывает план, как их наконец свести.





	Цвет настроения зелёный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Green Is The Color](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004766) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Они вытанцовывают вокруг друг друга уже бог знает сколько времени, и это просто смешно. Даже Фьюри возводит глаза к потолку каждый раз, как видит Стива и Тони балансирующими на грани неловкости.   
  
— Грёбаные идиоты, — шепчет Наташа Нику, заметив, что он тоже смотрит. Он согласно хмыкает и подносит к губам стакан со скотчем. Двое в другом конце комнаты, похоже, и не подозревают, что на них пялятся как на двух исключительно тупых пингвинов в зоопарке. То, что они флиртуют друг с другом, очевидно, но при этом ни один не замечает, что его попытки находят отклик. Честное бойскаутское — Стив даже хихикает над словами Тони. Агенты Щ.И.Т.а досадливо смотрят на них, не в силах поверить в то, что видят.  
  
— Похоже, я слишком много времени провёл на льду, — раздаётся голос Баки. — Понятия не имел, что в цирк теперь можно попасть бесплатно.  
  
Фьюри фыркает от смеха.  
  
— Первый раз видишь? Они этим уже не первый месяц страдают.  
  
— Бля, — говорит Баки. — Это ж пиздец. Нужно что-то с этим сделать.  
  
— Есть мысля, — отзывается Наташа. — Возможно, тупая, но… Позвонить Пеппер и притащить сюда Уилсона.  
  
— Боже, Романофф, — стонет Фьюри, — ты этого долбоёба вообще видела? Не уверен, что это того стоит.  
  
— Поверь мне, Фьюри. Мне приходится жить с ними. А ты выдержать денёк в одном помещении с Уэйдом Уилсоном уж точно сможешь.  
  
— Хорошо, завтра с утра он будет здесь.  
  


*

  
— Что ж, вы все знаете ситуацию, — начинает Наташа, затем останавливает взгляд на Уэйде. — Уилсон, ввожу в курс дела: Стив и Тони втрескались друг в друга, но они идиоты. Они прилюдно трахают друг друга глазами, и надо их свести, чтобы они уже наконец трахались подальше от нас.  
  
— А я тут зачем? — вопрошает Уэйд. — Устроить тройничок? Потому что я только за!  
  
— Нет, — недовольно обрывает его Фьюри.  
  
— Нет, — подтверждает Наташа. — Я уверена: ты знаешь, насколько Капитан ревнивец и собственник, и что до тебя ему особо дела нет. Поэтому ты позаигрываешь со Старком и заставишь Стива ревновать перед всем честным народом. Завтра устраиваем вечеринку.  
  
— Что?! — вопит Уэйд. — С хуя ли? Я тоже знаю, что ты в курсе, что мы с Капитаном Упругая Попка не особо ладим.  
  
— Я собиралась попросить Баки. Увидев, как его лучший друг клеится к Тони, Стив точно так же не обрадовался бы, вот только для Старка Зимний Солдат — всё ещё больная мозоль. Ты в накладе не останешься.  
  
— Я больше не наёмник, Романофф, меня не купишь. — Он помолчал. — Ну… возможно. О какой сумме речь?  
  
— Пять сотен. Что скажешь, Уилсон? — Наташа спокойна, как и всегда. Она и не думала терять терпение — то ли из-за своих ассасинских тренировок, то ли потому, что уже знает, что он ответит.  
  
— Я не в его вкусе, — тихо говорит Уэйд, потупившись, будто вдруг вспомнив о своей внешности. — Ну знаешь: Фредди Крюгер, все дела.  
  
— У Старка нет особых предпочтений, — закатывает глаза Пеппер. — Ему нравится, с кем просто, а у тебя как раз подходящая репутация.  
  
— Ну ладно, — вздыхает Уэйд. — Я в деле.  
  
— Хорошо, — кивает Наташа. — Приведи себя в порядок перед вечеринкой, договорились?  
  
— Не переживай, Романофф, сделаю всё тип-топ (как и всегда), и к концу вечера Роджерс будет возносить молитвы у другого флагштока.  
  


*

  
Вечеринка обрушивается на Тони как снег на голову, но он решает, что просто как всегда не слушал, что ему говорила Пеппер. Правда, на этой вечеринке можно выпить, поэтому, поправив перед зеркалом галстук, он спускается из спальни в гостиную, где собралось уже с полсотни человек, и направляется прямиком к бару.  
  
— Привет, симпатяжка, — тепло выдыхает ему в шею кто-то сзади, и по спине бегут мурашки. Тони хмурится, но в голосе незнакомца сарказма не меньше, чем обычно бывает в его собственном, и просто нельзя не принять вызов. Он нацепляет игривую улыбку, подхватывает протянутый барменом мартини и разворачивается. Оказавшись лицом к лицу с Уэйдом Уилсоном, Тони почти мгновенно прячет удивление за дьявольской ухмылкой.  
  
— Уилсон, — ехидно говорит он и тянется вперёд, касается плеча Уэйда, будто желая убедиться, что бывший наёмник и впрямь здесь. — Чёртов красавчик. Кому сегодня пришла в голову светлая мысль пригласить тебя?  
  
— Брось, Тони, ты же меня отлично знаешь, — говорит Уэйд, склонившись к его уху. Дыхание застревает у Тони в горле. Увидев, что Стив наблюдает за ними с другого конца зала, Уэйд усмехается. Дурацкая игра, в которую он играет, и впрямь работает — и вдобавок его чертовски забавляет, как Железный Человек дрожит в его руках от малейшего прикосновения. Хочется поддразнить его за отзывчивость, но Уэйд решает, что лучше не стоит: Тони, чего доброго, уйдёт в оборону и пустит весь план коту под хвост. Склонившись, чтобы запечатлеть дразнящий поцелуй прямо на эрогенной зоне под ухом Тони, Уэйд незаметно усмехается Наташе, которая указывает ему на очень и очень злого Стива Роджерса. — Мне не нужно приглашение.  
  
— Блядь, — шипит Тони и почти безотчётно хватает Уэйда за запястье, чтобы удержать равновесие. — Потанцуй со мной, Уилсон. И хорош уже дразниться.  
  
Уэйд с удовольствием принимает приглашение, ведёт Тони на танцпол и снова притягивает к себе, не забывая удостовериться, что Стив провожает их ревнивым взглядом. Он усмехается и утыкается лицом Тони в шею, пока тот не начинает постанывать. Да, это работа, но кроме того, заставлять Капитана Америку и богатейшего человека в мире ёрзать от неловкости — весело.  
  


*

  
Стив всё же не выдерживает. Он целых двадцать минут проводит, глядя, как этот сраный наймит Уилсон домогается его Тони. Так отчаянно ревновать — просто нелепо, но он ревнует. Каждый раз, видя затуманенные удовольствием глаза, он чувствует, как внутри поднимается незнакомый гнев. В итоге Стив пересекает танцпол и хватает Тони за руку.  
  
— Ну всё, довольно, — властно говорит он. Тони непонимающе смотрит на него и выглядит так, будто его разбудили после десяти часов сна. Стив хмурится, пытаясь вспомнить, видел ли его раньше таким потерянным. Тони, кажется, не успел сделать ни глотка из позабытого стакана с мартини, поэтому пустота в его глазах — очевидно заслуга Уилсона. Стив чувствует, как всё внутри заволакивает зелёным туманом ревности. — Рад снова увидеться, Уилсон. Я украду Тони. Тони, идём.  
  
Тони хмурится, но позволяет увести себя из зала в безлюдную кухню.  
  
— Какого хрена, Стив? — спрашивает он, собравшись наконец с мыслями. — Знаю, ты вряд ли поймёшь, но я там вообще-то отлично проводил время.  
  
— Тони, заткнись нахуй, — рычит Стив и хватает Тони за предплечья, притягивая ближе. Напряжённо смотрит в глаза. — Просто заткнись.  
  
— Эй, приятель, ты чего? — спрашивает Тони уже с беспокойством.  
  
— Мой, — говорит Стив, и глаза Тони расширяются, а грудь вздымается от частого дыхания. — Чёрт тебя дери, Тони, ты — мой, ясно? Прости, что молчал, но ты мой, и я не хочу ни с кем тебя делить. Особенно со сраным наёмным отребьем.  
  
Тони только смотрит на него озадаченно. Затем расплывается в улыбке как Чеширский кот.  
  
— Стив Роджерс, скрытный ты ублюдок, — говорит он, смеясь. — Ты что, хочешь сказать, что ревнуешь?  
  
— Вне всякого сомнения! — резко отвечает Стив.  
  
— То есть, ты хочешь меня так же, как я тебя? — произносит Тони на несколько тонов ниже, и Стив, блядь, стонет в ответ. — Может, покажешь, насколько? Есть вероятность, что если оставишь метку, в следующий раз Уилсон будет в курсе, чей я.  
  
За дверью довольно улыбающиеся Уэйд и Наташа пожимают друг другу руки.


End file.
